


Passing Notes

by AuroraLovene



Series: It Started With Just A Glance [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adopted Kristoff, F/M, Kristanna feels, Modern AU!, awkward confessions, high school setting, human!Sven, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple conversation through notes during class ends in an awkward sort-of-confession of his growing feelings for Anna.<br/>Fourth piece in my au high school verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

Sitting at his desk Kristoff tried to hide a yawn behind his palm, staring blankly at the board before him. The teacher was droning on and on about conjugation and why the class as a whole couldn't seem to grasp it even though they'd been at it for almost an entire school year. 

Foreign language was just an elective, a way to get the final credit he needed without having to embarrass himself and perform in the school plays. And to be frank, he was beyond extremely bored. 

He took Norwegian, hoping it would be an easy class. He wasn't expecting it to just be a basic beginners class and be bored out of his skull. 

Living in Norway until he was nearly 4, he didn't know a lick of English when he came to live in the states, and it put him behind children his own age. 

The small part of his family that took him in at the start made certain he knew the basics of English, before putting him in the foster care system and sending him away. 

Having never let himself forget his mother tongue, Kristoff found himself nearly dozing off in the middle of class, jerking in surprise when a small ball hit his arm. Looking down he was surprised to discover a ball of paper. Opening it he chuckled softly, recognizing the slightly cramped yet flowing writing as Anna's. 

_'You seem bored'_

Rolling his eyes he smiled softly, quickly writing a response and crumbling the paper. Gently tossing it to the girl beside him he held back a chuckle when it hit her nose. 

_'You know me so well.'_

The exchange continued back and forth for a brief period before the note Kristoff has always dreaded came to be. 

_'Hey do you like anyone?'_

Staring in horror at the words he blanched, giving a furtive glance to the woman beside him. Seeing her looking innocently straight ahead he looked down at paper once more, beyond nervous to answer. He knew he could lie and say no, but something about lying to Anna didn't sit right with him, it felt like a sacrilege to lie to the slightly naive woman. Fighting back a blush he answered, sliding the note under her arm this time. 

_'Yeah but it'll never happen why?'_

Feeling her small hand touch his arm he looked down and saw her response was short, and had slid another piece of paper under his arm. 

_'Why?'_

Sighing softly he shrugged, unsure how to explain it exactly. Glancing over at her he smiled sadly. 

_'Because she's from a completely different world than me. She's too good for me in so many ways.'_

Patting the hand still on his arm he slid the paper towards her, a small smile on his face. 

Casting a quick glance at her his smile turned sad. 

She was perfect. Always cheerful and friendly, she never had a bad word to say about any one. She was naively confident everyone had a good side to them, and though he knew it was a terrible way to believe, he couldn't bring himself to ruin it for her. She was from a completely different world, when he would visit her at the Fjord estates he often felt like he fit in more with the servants than the actual family residing there. 

Her elbow nudging him woke him from his thoughts, her note halfway under his arm. 

_'What are they like?'_

Chancing a quick glance at her he flushed when their eyes met, hers sad and almost pitying. She never pitied him, even when she found out his only friend was Sven. 

_'She's amazing. Always cheerful and kind, with the best outlook on life. She has red brown hair, and the most beautiful bleu eyes with a smattering of freckles splashed across her face and shoulders. She's small, but it never bothers her. She's always up for trying new things, and never backs down from a challenge. She's by far one of the bravest and most amazing people I've ever met.'_

Hesitating once finished he slid it over to her, refusing the urge to look at her while she read it. Turning his eyes to the front he watched the frustrated man as he once again attempted to explain how to conjugate the past participle of verbs. 

He was surprised to feel a small hand slip into his and squeeze gently. Looking down he noticed she had slid the paper under his arm before grabbing his hand. 

_'Why don't you tell her?'_

Holding back a bitter chuckle he ran his left hand through his hair, frustrated he had to go this deep into his feelings. 

He liked her, he was almost positive he was completely falling for her. 

The only bad thing he could find about her was there were certain lines she always liked to cross to push him to his limit before he broke and admitted everything to her. And it worked every single time. 

_'Because I'm pretty sure she doesn't look at me like that. I told you, from different worlds. She's well off, and I'm...well me. And I don't want anyone to think I'm only interested in her because she has money. It's the farthest thing from the truth.'_

Sliding it back he groaned softly, angry at himself. He hadn't intended to tell her everything like that, but there was something about her that made it so easy to talk to her and tell her everything he was feeling and fearing. 

_'Who cares about everyone else. If she cares about you at all she won't think that and that's all that matters.'_

Reading it twice he sighed before pushing it away, back towards her. 

He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. It was like everything inside of him was stopping him from saying it. She deserved better than him, and his biggest fear was that she would pity date him. 

Feeling the paper sliding back under his arm he frowned. He didn't answer, so was she upset now? 

_'For what it's worth, I like you too.'_

Brown eyes widened in surprise, looking from the note to the woman beside him in shock. 

He couldn't believe what he was reading. She actually reciprocated his feelings? He knew she didn't care about status or monetary value of anything, but to know she might actually see him as more than just a charity case gave him more hope than he had felt in a long time. 

Writing notes didn't seem satisfying enough now that he knew there was a possibility of her returning the growing feelings, so he simply shoved it in the pocket of his notebook so no one could find it. Knowing he would have to wait until class was over to actually talk to her he gave a shy smile squeezing her hand before turning his attention back to the front as their homework was assigned. 

When class was over he sighed in relief, knowing school was finished for the day and they could actually talk. Glancing over at her he was surprised to see she was already ready to leave, eyeing him in anticipation. 

Flushing he shoved his last book in his bag before standing, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Following her out of the classroom he blushed when she took his hand, lacing their fingers. Stopping by their lockers to drop off their books he spoke briefly to Sven, the brunette laughing when she jumped on his back like she always did, a habit she started when she realized it was hard to keep up with him. 

Approaching his old truck he let her down rolling his eyes when she scrambled quickly up into the cab. 

His truck was a black and white 1952 Chevrolet 3100, he and his dad had fixed it up and it was given to him for his 16 birthday. She was sturdy, and the best vehicle he'd ever driven. 

At first he was afraid Anna would look at it and be ashamed to go any where near it because of it's age, but to his surprise she took one look at it and shrieked, beginning to examine it, asking question after question about how it ran, what engine it had, if it was all original and he very quickly learned she was a fan of classic cars and trucks. 

"Where are we going?" He asked softly, looking over at her nervously. 

"We always go to my house, why not yours this time?" 

Flushing red he turned his attention to the steering wheel, humiliation burning at his ears. 

"Kristoff?" 

"My...my apartment...isn't the best." He mumbled trying not to meet her eyes. It was small and cramped and not in the best part of town, though certainly not in the worst. 

"So? Kristoff you know it doesn't bother me. You know I could care less whether or not you live in a mansion or a studio apartment. Unless you're homeless! Please tell me you're not homeless!" She exclaimed bursting into panic, spouting this and that about how she would still care about him if he was but she couldn't allow him to stay that way. 

"Hey hey relax. I'm not homeless I swear. You know my parents would never allow that. I have a small apartment on the west side of the city. It's just...not the best looking." 

Taking his hand she smiled, pressing it to her cheek. 

"You know I don't care. That's not why I'm friends with you. I'm your friend because of your personality. So stop worrying over everything like that." 

Smiling he nodded leaning over to hug her close, adding one more reason he was sure he loved her to his ever growing mental list. 

"You are something else." 

Giggling she sat back in her seat, strapping in. 

"I take that as a compliment!" 

Laughing he nodded, starting on the route to his small apartment. He was beyond nervous, there was no one but him at his apartment, it wasn't like being at the Fjord manor with Elsa and Jack, where if he felt awkward or didn't have anything to say the space was filled predominantly by Jack, as Elsa was similar to himself in that aspect. 

It would just be himself and Anna trying to hold conversation for however long she wanted to stay. Glancing between Anna and the road he frowned. 

"What do you want for dinner?" 

"Oh uhm...whatever you want to make? I'm not that picky." 

"I'll have to stop at the store to pick up some ingredients. Do you want to go in or stay in the car?" 

After a bit of thought she glanced over smiling wide. 

"I'll go in with you!" 

Chuckling he nodded, moving around the truck to open her door, a habit his mother taught him that never failed to make Anna smile. 

"Okay. What do you want?" 

Shyly taking his hand she shrugged, looking around with wide eyes. 

"Chocolate cake!" 

Rolling his eyes the blonde handed her a hand held basket, leading her around the store, picking up different things and placing them in the basket. Paying for everything he quickly finished the rest of the trip home, breathing in deeply before taking her inside. 

"This is it. This is my home." 

After giving her a quick tour he left her on the couch as he headed into the kitchen to put everything away and start on her cake. 

Glancing around her eyes landed on a picture of what was obviously a very young Kristoff, grinning at the camera, arm slung around another boy, both covered in mud. Another was once again Kristoff, this time as a teenager, in full hockey gear on ice, standing with a grinning Sven. Many of the frames boasted photos of Kristoff and who she now realized was Sven, as they grew up together, sometimes other children were in the photos, but Sven was in almost every one of them. She now understood the significance of their friendship after witnessing them growing up via photos.

"The ovens heating up for your cake." Kristoff commented, coming up behind her. 

"I didn't know you play hockey." She commented, pointing at the photo. 

"I used to. But once I got a job I quit to focus on work and school. I haven't been on the ice since." 

Leaning back against him she nodded, periodically asking questions about photos, and laughing at the explanations. 

Eventually they ended up on the couch, Anna curled up in his side, listening to stories about the mischief he and Sven had gotten into as children. Hearing the oven going off she sat up, looking over at him with wide eyes. 

"Kristoff...can we talk?" 

"Yeah just let me go check on the cake. I'll be right back." 

Breathing deeply to calm his nerves he carefully checked the cake, happy it was finished. Leaving it to cool on a rack he slowly made his way back to the living room, heart pounding. 

Sitting on one end of the couch he missed the warmth of Anna, who was on the opposite end now, pressed against his side. 

"What do you want to talk about?" 

Looking over at him the woman turned so her back was against the arm rest, playing with the braid that fell over her shoulder. 

"You know what I want to talk about. I want to talk about today. Were you being serious?" 

Leaning forward he caught one of her hands, holding it in both of his. 

"Of course I was. Everything I wrote I meant. You're amazing, I've never met anyone like you. You're...you're the most amazing person I've ever met." 

"Even though I'm clumsy and naive to a fault? And I know I must be annoying because Hans told me so when we dated two years ago." 

"I don't find you annoying at all. Sure you talk a lot, but it makes up for the fact that I don't talk much. It's okay that you're clumsy, I think it's endearing so long as you're not getting seriously hurt. Your naivety is something unique to you. It makes you who you are. You wouldn't be Anna if you didn't see the good in everyone." He explained softly, looking down at their hands. He wasn't used to saying things of that nature, and as such he was afraid he didn't elucidate his thoughts properly. 

"You...really don't mind it?" She inquired softly, moving a little closer to the blonde. 

"Of course not. If I cared about clumsiness or naivety I wouldn't..." Trailing off he looked up at Anna, the hopeful expression on her face enough to encourage him. 

"I wouldn't want to be with you." He finished softly, not looking away from her. 

Smiling Anna closed the space between them, tucking herself once again against his side, draping his arm over her shoulders. 

"You mean that?" 

Nodding he pressed a kiss to her hair, a gesture that always reassured her before. 

"Of course I do." 

They sat in silence, Anna tucked into his side with her head on his chest, and Kristoff with his cheek pressed against her hair. After a period of silence Anna pulled away, looking up at him. 

"I want to be with you too." 

Laughing at his sudden bright smile she giggled when he pulled her to his chest in excitement. 

"I could kiss you!" He exclaimed with a laugh, eyes widening in embarrassment once he realized what he'd said. 

"I mean I’d like to. I’d... may I? We me....I mean, may we? Wait, what?" 

Giggling she rose up so they sat face to face, a shy smile spread across her lips. 

"We may." 

Smiling he surged forward pressing his lips to hers in a gentle chaste kiss, surprised when she took initiative and pressed back in for another, deepening the kiss. Smiling against her lips Kristoff broke the kiss, pulling away just enough to press their foreheads together, cupping her cheeks. 

They spent the evening curled up on the couch, watching Disney movies and eating cake, with the occasional sweet kiss here and there. 

By midnight Kristoff realized Anna was asleep, and not wanting to wake her reached for his phone, asking Elsa permission for her to stay over. Receiving an affirmative he readjusted so Anna was leaning more comfortably on his chest and pulled the afghan tighter around her, turning his eyes to the movie until he dozed off as well, content that nothing would really change between them now as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I became super awkward writing this piece, and I think it really shows. I’m so sorry for the awkward exchange during the brief shopping scene. 
> 
> I track the tags IASWAG verse and It All Started With A Glance tags on tumblr :3  
> my tumblr is aurorathegoblinking by the way if anyone is interested!


End file.
